Visit
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is getting changed when Riko see's bruises on his neck. The gang go to visit Kuroko and his lover, that happens to be a male. M for a REASON.


Basketball practice had just finished and all players were drenched in their own sweat, feeling utterly repulsed by themselves. Their coach had over worked them again and all of them had extremely sore legs and had hearts racing more than usual

Kuroko took his plain white t-shirt off and went into his locker and took out his phone. His lips twitched upwards as he read the message with happiness over brimming his emotions, though on the outside his face remained the same emotionless face.

The males turned when their coach walked in, ignoring the half naked toned men that were glistening in their sweat. She held a basket with damp towels. She walked over one by one and put them against their shoulders to clean them off a bit as well as relax the some what tense muscle from the hard work.

When she arrived at Kuroko, she saw a very distinguishable bruise on his neck and down to his collar bone. In shock, she dropped the basket, scaring the other team mates into turning round to see the commotion was all about.

Riko was on the other side of the locker room and was pointing a shaking finger, as her face went many shades of scarlet. She spluttered over her words trying to form accurate sentences, "Ku-Ku-Ku Bi-Bi-Bi Mark," she managed to choke out though it made no sense to anyone.

Kuroko blushed, a more paler red than his coach, he quickly wiped his sweaty body then picked the basket up before putting his now dirty towel into it before putting on a plain t-shirt. He could still hear his coach fumbling over her words as she continued to point in his direction.

"You have a love bite. You have a love bite. You have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed finally forming a proper sentence. All the other males rushed up and explored his neck until they found the marks.

"Momoi?" Kagami asked. Kuroko shook his head. "No. She's just a friend and is unaware of my lover. If you excuse me I'll be heading," he stated walking out grabbing a blue hoodie and his bag pack. He slung it over his shoulder and head towards the door.

"You still have your shorts on," Kagami pointed out. The blue haired male stopped in his path. He turned round slowly and looked to his team mates. He gave them a cheeky smile before stating.

"They'll be coming off very soon," Everyone stared at him in utter shook. Their faces going lovely shades of scarlet. They quickly went to get changed and chased after the blue haired male who was now out of sight.

Kuroko was walking down the empty streets with a slight skip in his step. He made his way into the complex of where he lived, Nigou beside him, trying very hard to keep up with his master. The blue haired saw a red head male making his way down the corridor. When the two came face to face, the red head pulled the other close and began to attack his lips with his own.

The blue haired male could only moan and pushed the other to his front door, them still outside in the corridor. The passionate and lustful kisses continued as he dipped down to grab his keys for the door. He tried to find the lock with his body pressed up against the other males.

Sucessfully the key was in the hole and he just needed to turn the key to unlock the door, but a soft and nimble fingers removed his own hand from they key and his hand was placed on the others ass. Kuroko moaned into the kiss as he felt a cold hand dip into his boxers and take a firm hold of his ass.

"Akashi-kun!" He moaned loudly. Red and yellow eyes locked onto sea blue eyes. Kuroko quickly turned the key and opened his door. He allowed his puppy to bring in his bag while he took the key out the door with his mind focusing on pleasuring the person in front of him.

Akashi slammed the door shut, ensuring the dog was not in the way. The two made there way into the blue headed males bathroom. The smallest male, pressed the ever so slightly taller male to his door and ran his hands into his boxers taking a hold of his ass once again. Kuroko fell against the door his legs buckling at the feeling, washing over his senses.

"It's been far too long," Akashi whispered into the others ear while allowing the taller male to catch his breath. Kuroko nodded his head then felt his shorts being pulled down at his ankles. He gasped slightly to the cold then felt Akashi pressed his own hard against his.

"I need to take a bath...I stink so bad. It's a real turn off," Kuroko whispered into the others ear as he gently moaned at the pressing of groins. He thrusted his hips forward demanding more attention in that area.

"Alright then, fair play," Akashi followed the blue haired male into his bathroom where he began to run a bath for himself. He felt a pair of fingers loop around the hem of his shirt before it was brought over his head.

Gentle kisses were placed to the back of his neck before trailing down his back and to the bottom of his back. Kuroko took the rest of his clothes off and hopped into the bath. He watched as Akashi undressed himself as well and climbed in. He hovered over the other with a warm smile.

He trailed his hand down the others tone chest, admiring the others body, "Akashi-kun. I can't wash if you keep doing this,"

Akashi gave him a scowl before sitting back and wetting his own red hair, "Tetsuya. Don't call me 'Akashi-kun' when we are like this. I told you to call me 'Seijruro' no honorific or even call me 'captain'. You know I like it when you talk like that," he leaned forward and captured his lips passionately.

When Kuroko was perfectly clean the two got out of the tub. They made their way to Kuroko's bed. Akashi lay a towel onto the bed and lay down. Kuroko joined him on the bed crawling on top of him.

The red head wrapped his fingers into the others wet hair, brining him in closer to himself. Kuroko attacked his neck, nibbling and bitting the hot flesh. Akashi let a small moan escape his mouth as the other attacked his flesh.

"Kuroko!" A voice came from his living room. The two shot up in a fright. The blue haired male grabbed a plain top and a his boxers and put a jacket over him before heading out to see his basketball team standing there. He frowned and walked over to his dog who was sitting on the couch and was wagging his tail at the visitors.

Everyone took a seat on the couch or on the floor. Kuroko could only take a deep sigh before he walked back into his bedroom. Akashi was sitting on the bed fully dressed. Kuroko quickly put on some jeans and took his hoodie off and growled, "My basketball team have come to visit me," he sighed turning round and exiting his room with Akashi walking behind with a slightly red face.

Kagami was the first to gasp at the sight of Kuroko's former captain, they took a seat on the floor. He looked extremely pissed off more than usual and had the faintest blush on his face, "I'll make you guys some tea. Seijuro do you want blueberry tea?" The red head nodded his head slowly keeping his head low.

Kagami frowned looking at both males, both had soaking wet hair, and were very uncomfortable, almost guilty. The red head thought about what his 'shadow' had said earlier, that his shorts would be off soon. When he walked in, he wasn't wearing shorts. "Gahh," he blushed heavily, he fell back and pointed at Akashi with shock.

Kagami was sitting on Mitobe's lap as he was so shocked. He watched as the blue haired male handed Akashi his cup, a loving glance shared between the two, "I think he's figured out," Akashi whispered. Kuroko blushed, he glanced over to Kagami who was blushing heavily and was trying to tell his new seat why he was so flabbergasted.

"He...he...they...they...he," Kagami stuttered his face bright red. Kuroko handed tea to everyone else then sat down beside Akashi with a slight smile. He leaned closer into the male before whispering into his ear. His mouth barley moving so the others couldn't read his lips.

"Should we put him out his misery?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head.

"Let him suffer longer," he grinned evilly making Akashi laugh leaning against his shoulder.

"You're so evil," he laughed hitting his lovers arm. Kagami was still trying to form a proper sentence. It was too much to take in. He wasn't against it, he wasn't that kind of dispivable person. He was just so shocked that the male that had tried to cut him with a pair if scisoors was his only truly friends love interest.

It wasn't until Teppei interjected with a laugh. "You sound like Riko when she s-aw," the older male looked to the two generation of miracles who were sitting close then came to the same realisation as Kagami had come to.

"So Kuroko, Akashi's your boyfriend. For how long? You weren't together during the winter cup," Both males blushed at the mention of the winter cup. Kuroko had beaten Akashi and then made love in a supply closest, to reunite their love. It was a very quick yet loving moment.

"Haaa," Kuroko choked out remembering the very erotic and very dangerous supply closest. "We erm, dated in middle school then after the winter cup, got back together," Kuroko explained his head low as he remembered that special time. It was the best victory gift he could have gotten.

"Sorry...where we interrupting something?" Teppei asked as everyone else was in the same state of Kagami who was too shocked to say something. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, we were just... chatting," he lied badly, even Teppei could tell that they were close to getting it on. He blushed but smiled at the two. He punched Hyuuga in the side to say something. He could tell by the two's expression, that they both felt really awkward as everyone stared at them in shock.

Kuroko picked up his glass, but since he was so nervous he dropped it again onto the floor, his hand getting cut and his foot burning as the hot liquid soaked into his foot, "Fuck!" He cried. He moved back and got a bit of glass into his foot. Akashi stopped the boy from thrashing around and pulled him back.

"Tetsuya. Come here," he cooed pulling him in close as he shook violently in the others arms, his face bright red. Teppei rushed over and helped with the boy. He put some ice onto his foot to cool it down and found his first aid box and helped him bandage the other up.

"Get them to stop staring. I can't do anything if they look at me like that," Akashi was about to move but Teppei moved instead.

"Guys. That's not very nice. Stop staring. It's making them both uncomfortable," Everyone tried to turn away and blink but their eyes were glued to the two males.

"Hyuga. Should I tell everyone what you did last weekend?" Teppei asked with a smile though he had evil intentions behind that smile. The male shook his head and turned away with a smile.

"Ahh, so Kuroko you have a certain someone in your life. Aw, we are happy for you. Just a little shocked is all. Please don't feel so uncomfortable," Koganei smiled to the two. Akashi scared the shit out of him, but he seemed somewhat peaceful and didn't give of a psychopath kind of vibe.

Kuroko heard a knock at his door before his door opened and Aomine and Midorima walked in. Teppei was brought to the floor, "They don't know. Keep it a secret," he hissed into his ear. Teppei nodded and quietly told the others of the predicament. Aomine walked over to Akashi and Kuroko and noticed the blue haired male had hurt himself.

"Tetsu. You're an idiot. What happened?" He asked as he dabbed his foot softly. Kuroko gave out a small grunt then looked to his friend.

"My grip slipped and the cup fell onto my leg," he explained. Aomine nodded then gave a smile to Akashi.

"Tetsu is so stupid. Kise is on his way. The trains were delayed," he stated simply before taking a seat beside Nigou who jumped into his lap and fell asleep.

"Why is all the generations of miracles visiting?" Kagami asked looking to them all.

"I came down to see them. Atsushi lives in Akita so he couldn't come to visit. We'll probably video chat with him for a while," Akashi explained to the group who didn't say a word.

"Did you get some?" Aomine whispered into Kuroko's ear. He shook his head slowly.

"No. They arrived before anything could happen," he sighed his voice just as low.

"Poor Tetsu. Do they know?" Kuroko nodded his head.

"Yeah...they kept staring at us for ages. It's not that big a deal," Kuroko deadpanned. Aomine laughed then shrugged.

"I dunno. Coming out in front of your team. That's huge. You don't know if there is any homophobics like Midorima over there. It wasn't too bad when you told me...well I did have my shorts around my ankles and Kise was in the same position,"

Seirin watched as Kuroko and Aomine spoke with each other quietly. They couldn't make out a word. Akashi couldn't make out a word but wasn't too fussed over the situation, "Wasn't that they day we–?" Aomine blushed but nodded his head none the less.

"We don't speak of that day. Thank you," Aomine said a little bit louder than he should have. Akashi shuddered at what the tanned male had meant by that. He frowned at the two before looking back to Kuroko's friends and team mates.

He didn't feel comfortable talking with them, and neither did they so they sat in silence as the other two chatted quietly. Akashi took his boyfriends hand getting his attention. The blue haired male turned and smiled to him and interlaced his fingers with the other.

"It's really awkward," he whispered into his ear. Kuroko glanced to his friends who were silently sipping on their tea. They stared at the others who were just as awkward. "I want to leave," Akashi begged. Kuroko shook his head then turned to Midorima who was sitting on the floor, glaring at Nigou who was curled up on Aomines lap.

"You can take Nigou out if you want," Kuroko picked up his puppy and sat him on Akashi's lap. He gently shook the dog and heard him whimper as he woke up.

"Wanna go for a walk? Eh? Wanna go for a walk?" the dog barked happily and ran to the door with Akashi behind taking the dog out for some fresh air. Aomine knew that Akashi felt really nervous around Kuroko's teammates.

"Eh...Kuroko...we'll be leaving...Akashi scares the crap out of us," Kagami stood up then left with the rest of the team. Aomine laughed and watched as Kuroko followed them to the door.

"He's not that bad, promise me. He just takes a while to get used to," Kuroko leaned against the door frame and saw his lover walking out of the building. He smiled then turned to Kagami with a frown.

"Have you already forgotten, he's my boyfriend. You could at least give him a try," Teppei smiled then moved closer to Kuroko.

"I'll stay if you allow me and allow me to get to know him," Kuroko nodded his head then watched as everyone shook their heads including Kagami.

"I can't force you to stay. But he's not that bad a person. Furihara when you met him, he was pretty calm wasn't he?" The male nodded. "Even after we broke up, he's quite over protective of me," Kagami waved goodbye to his friends then walked away with the rest of the group.

"What was that thing about Captain?" Kuroko asked with a smile. Teppei grinned then looked to Hyuuga who was walking away with everyone else, deep in conversation with Izuki.

"Last week I caught him and Riko in the locker room having sex," Kuroko blushed then he zipped his lips. "Kuroko did you ever do it in the locker room?" The male nodded his head slowly and headed back in. He began to clean up all the cups with the help of Teppei and Aomine.

"Guys?!" A voice called out. The three turned to see Kise walk in. He rushed into Aomine's arms and had a pair of lips press against his own.

"Daikicchi!" Kise smiled hugging the male tighter. Aomine pushed him away with a frown forming on his lips. He looked to the sad face on the other then sighed.

"Idiot keep your voice down. Midorima may have heard," Kuroko wasn't to phased with them kissing. He'd seem it plenty of times, as for Teppei he was staring in shock.

"What's wrong with Midorima?" Teppei whispered to Kuroko.

"He's extremely homophobic. So we haven't told him about the four of us," Kuroko whispered back then continued to wash the cups before putting them away.

Kise walked into the living room and took a seat beside Midorima where they kindly spoke with each other about their lives. Kuroko walked through with Aomine and Teppei. They three took a seat on the couch and spoke with each other for some time.

Akashi returned then smiled at the amount of people, only one remained. He walked over beside Teppei and took a seat beside him. "Uhh," Teppei spluttered out with a smile trying to bring something up.

"Did they leave because of me?" Akashi asked simply. Kuroko nodded his head.

"You make them fell uncomfortable," Teppei said quietly.

"Then do I make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked Teppei raising an eyebrow. Teppei bit his lip. He didn't know how to respond to that. If he said the truth, he may end up being stabbed. But then he trusted Kuroko enough. "It's okay. I'll take that as a yes. So why haven't you left as well?"

"I told him to stay for a little longer. Do you want him to leave as well?"

"Mmm, no. He doesn't intimidate as much as the others did," Kuroko smiled then watched as Nigou jumped onto his lap. The dog was licking his chin, his little paws on his shoulder.

"Tetsu. I'm starving. Can we order pizza?" The boy nodded his head then went into his kitchen for a second before bringing in a coupon book.

"Find something worth while in there. Me and Akashi can share a small," Aomine laughed before nodding his head. He found his own pizza that he wanted but when reading it over, onion and garlic, didn't appeal to him. He watched as Kise glared at him with the order and decided for something what wouldn't kill his breath.

Midorima choose a small for himself while Kise and Aomine shared a large, "What do you want?" Aomine asked looking at Teppei.

"Oh erm..." he looked it over and went with a large ham and mushroom. Kise nodded then got his phone out and ordered the pizza for everyone.

All the miracles were chatting happily with everyone and Teppei was comfortable sitting beside Akashi and was holding a decent conversation with him. When the knock came to the door a female was holding their pizza.

Kise smiled and took the pizza of the girl and handed her the money. She blushed then went to ask for his number when a hand was slung around his shoulder, "Thanks babe," he took the pizza and walked into the room.

Midorima took his pizza and happily ate the small pan. Akashi began to eat his two slices then watched as Kuroko gave up on his first slice, finding it hard to finish the first slice. Aomine was almost finish his five slices then went to scrounge the last slice of Kuroko's.

"Thanks Tetsu," he smiled as he gobbled up the last slice as Kuroko nibbled on the cheesy crust. Teppei smiled at the group. It was hard to believe that Kuroko had Akashi and Aomine had Kise.

Teppei watched as Midorima took out his phone and held it to his ear, "Alright. Fine," Midorima stood up then turned to Kuroko, "My younger sister has asked for me to pick her up. I must be heading. It was nice to see you again Akashi,"

"Yeah, see you Shintarou. Say hi to Senata for me," Akashi waved him good bye. Once the door shut they all let out a heavy sigh in relief. Teppei could only watch as the couples cuddled in to each other.

"Don't get me wrong. I like Shintarou-," Akashi began.

"Speak for yourself. I can't stand him. Doesn't help that he's against us though," Kuroko interjected sighing heavily as he leaned against his lovers chest.

Akashi laughed then continued, "It's just that we all feel un-easy when he is around. We are hiding very important information from him, and we all worry that we may spill by accident," He explained patting his lover on the head.

Teppei nodded then watched as Kuroko moved in to the touch, loving the sensation as the red head patted his hair softly, "I think I should be heading now. You clearly want to...get in each others pants," he laughed then quickly left.

Akashi smiled then pinned Kuroko onto the couch, "Finally. They are gone," He smiled before pressing his lips against the others. Kuroko pushed the other away looking to Kise and Aomine who were focused on each other. Aomine was palming Kises groin and kissing his neck softly.

Kise turned to Kuroko and they both blushed, "Seijuro. Let's go into the bedroom," Kuroko purred. Kise shook his head.

"The couch isn't comfortable neither is the floor. Let us use the bed as well," Kuroko sighed but nodded his head none the less. Seijuro got up and pulled Kuroko into the bedroom with him. When they got into the room they began to strip of the others clothes in a horny hurry.

By the time Kise and Aomine entered the two were in their boxers and Akashi had his tongue down the others throat while Kuroko had his arms around the others neck pulling him in closer to his own body.

Kise sat down and was met with a loving kiss from Aomine as he sat in front of him. They had already been in this situation and were more or less use to the idea. Kise and Aomine had been having sex in the locker room when Kuroko and Akashi walked in on them. The pair had gotten hard from watching and the four ended up banging their partner on a bench. It was a day they never wanted to speak off but yet were very contempt with the idea now.

Aomine gently lay Kise down then trailed kisses down his neck as he undid his shirt and discarded it off the bed. He reached the others jeans and undid them and pulled them down along with his boxers. The blonde blushed as he was now fully exposed and everyone else was still covered up, "Daikicchi. You need to undress too. This is unfair," he pouted turning his head to the side only to watch Akashi slip his hands into the back of Kuroko's boxers and gave his ass a little squeeze.

The bluenette moaned gently into Akashi's mouth at the sensation, then took his partners hand and slipped the slender hand into the front of his boxers. Akashi smiled and took a hold of his members and gently used his thumb to stroke the burning flesh.

Kise turned back round to watch as Aomine pulled down his boxers leaving him fully exposed as well. Akashi pulled down the others boxers and pulled them off and took his own off. He pressed his hard against the others and moaned sweetly at the sensation.

"Stop teasing me," Kuroko whispered holding back a moan. Akashi kissed the others neck leaving a new bite mark to replace the fading one from earlier. He trailed kisses up his neck, and up his ear before nibbling on his lobe and sticking his tongue in his ear, licking the shell. He again kissed his lips then moved his head down and kissed just above his dick, on the pubic hair, giving light and gentle kisses on the hair.

Kuroko wrapped his fingers into the others hair and pushed his head further down so he could kiss his dick, but Seijuro refused to remove from that spot and continued to lightly kiss his light blue pubic hair. Kuroko still tried to force the males head down but heard a a snigger came from the man himself.

"You have no patience. We'll get their soon enough," he trailed kisses down to his inner thigh, leaving out the large aching muscle that was desperate for some love. He kissed his inner thigh softly, scraping his teeth at the side.

"Mmm, please. Give me a blow job," he begged. Akashi complied with the request and kissed the tip that was already leaking with pre-cum. "Mmm," Kuroko moaned gently. He turned his head to see that Kise was watching him while he got his own blow job.

Kuroko moaned louder when he was engulfed by his lover's hot mouth, "Tetsuya," the male looked to Akashi and growled when his lover nipped his hyper-sensitive flesh, "Don't look at someone else when I'm doing this. Pay attention to me, or Ryota can carry on," Kuroko sat up and wrapped his skinny arms around his lovers neck as he continued to tease his long shaft.

"I love it when you get so jealous. I would never look at Kise like that. I was only resting my head that way," He kissed his neck softly then his forehead.

"I need you now Seijuro. Take me," he begged. Akashi nodded his head then began to prepare his lover sticking two fingers into his ass. He split them, stretching him out then began to pump his fingers in and out slowly then looked to Aomine and Kise who were on the same stage. They hadn't really been paying attention to what they had been doing.

"Take me now!" Kuroko growled, his head tilting in pleasure.

"Tetsuya, I don't care for that tone. I have to make sure I don't hurt you," Akashi sighed. Kuroko was always really impatient when it came to this kind of thing.

Akashi lined himself up and pushed himself past the barrier and was deep inside in his Tetsuya who had tears in his eyes. When Kuroko was ready Akashi lifted the others legs over his head taking him in deeper. It took a few more seconds for Kuroko to adjust to the position before even one of them started moving.

Akashi started thrusting deeply into the other, moaning loudly at the feeling. It felt so great to be able to burry himself within his lover, making love with him. It felt so great to connect with the male in such a way.

"Faster...ah...faster," Kuroko panted out loudly. Akashi nodded and sped up his pace, his thrusts getting harder and harder.

"Tetsu," Aomine moaned as he thrusted into Kise. The three turned to the male who had moaned out the wrong name. "No...I'm not...Tetsu. You're a closet pervert," Aomine moaned with a gentle laugh. Kuroko shook his head then turned round and stuck his butt into the air.

"I am not," he hissed. Akashi put his dick inside again and got Kuroko to go onto his knees while he thrusted into him, "Ahhh. Seijuro," he moaned louder then ever. Akashi smirked, finding the spot that his loved and aimed his thrusts for that spot. "I may end up coming soon," Kuroko whispered feeling slightly nervous to be the first one to cum first.

Without much thought, the bluenette came, arching his back into his lover. The two fell onto the bed and watched as Kise and Aomine also finished up. Akashi gently kissed Kuroko's back before getting up and getting under the sheets. It was getting late for the four. Kuroko snuggled into his lover and allowed Kise and Aomine to snuggle on the other side of his bed.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called out kissing the males shoulder once again. The blue haired male turned round and was pulled in close to his lover as slept washed over them.

...

Kuroko sat with Kagami and the other first years for lunch in their classroom. They had club activities after lunch but decided to eat alone in their classroom. Kuroko was eating light again. Half a sandwich while Kagami had a 32 inch sub. The other three had simple bento's. "Hey guys," Teppei called out as he walked to the group. He pulled up a chair and gave Kuroko a heart warming smile.

"Where's coach and Hyuuga?" Fudaka asked. The brunette blushed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"They just got up and left," he deadpanned. He looked to Kuroko once again with a smile. The smaller male looked fairly happy but sadness washed over.

"He's heading back to Kyoto until december. He won't be back down until then," Kuroko explained realising that Teppei had noticed his sadness. The bell went and all 6 of them began to head to the lockers.

Kuroko tried to get dressed quicker, he had bruises all over his neck and had some on his arms and his back and waist. He quickly got dressed and headed into the gym where some who were already dressed stood staring.

"Seijuro," Kuroko smiled then walked over and was pulled into a large hug. The red head pressed his lips to his hair then sighed.

"I thought I should come visit you for a moment before I left. I don't want to wait till december. If you can come up during your spring, summer and autumn break, please do so. I won't be able to leave either way. Please. I'll pay if I must," Kuroko nodded his head. He inhaled his lover scent and realised that they smelt the same after they had showered together, where a few more rounds took place.

"I need to head now. I'll miss my flight. I love you," he kissed his lips softly before pulling away.

"I love you too," Kuroko whispered back.

"Teppei. You are to look after him for me," Akashi smiled up to the large male who simply nodded his head and watched as Akashi gave Kuroko a tight hug before pushing him away and taking off, not looking back to his lover who would probably burst into tears if he did.

"Kuroko. You okay?" Kagami asked walking over to the male who inhaled deeply before smiling up to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's coach and captain?" Kuroko asked looking around the room. Everyone shrugged and Kuroko quickly took off and ran after his lover. He chased him into a cab and got in with him.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked confused. Kuroko smiled and lay the male down on the back of the seat. He hovered on top and kissed his lips.

"I didn't want to leave you just yet. I'll get the taxi to turn round and take me back but for now," he pressed his lips against Akashi's again.

"Let's not. Let's just chat," Kuroko nodded and was pulled in close to his lover. They spoke the whole way to the airport and when they finally had to part a small tear fell from, each others eyes.

"Sometimes I think I shouldn't visit you. It is getting so much harder to leave you," Kuroko nodded his head and held his lover closer. Akashi kissed his cheek before he went into the terminal to catch his plane.

Kuroko gave a warm smile before he headed back to the school. Akashi had given him money for the fair before he had left.

Kuroko entered the school and changed the direction of the ball so that the first years won the game. Kagami smiled to his friend, he had noticed that he had indeed left, but didn't mention it al all.

Kuroko looked round to look for the captain and the coach, but they were still missing. Teppei smiled at the younger male and led his friend to the side, "So where did you run off to?" He asked with a laugh.

"I erm," he didn't answer. He didn't want to sound sappy even though it was true. He wanted to be with his lover to the very last moment. They didn't want to be separated for such a long period of time. It did kill each other on the inside.

Akashi's visit, or the visits Kuroko will make in the future will always remain to be hell as they will always feel lost afterwards. Kuroko sighed to himself then got to playing some basketball to keep his mind of his lover.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I love all reviews. GUYS. I NEED HELP. I write stories on my iPad and the text box is tiny on fanfiction. So I can't do my spaces. Can someone help with that. Please help. I like my stories to remain in the same format. At the moment I had to go in and edit the story, so I'm quite lost. If someone could leave me a tip.**


End file.
